Lenkahime : Heir of Quoka
by Lenkahime
Summary: Lenkahime, the next heir to the Kingdom of Quoka has reached marrying age. It is now time to make her migration, accompanied by Shun'Tsuyoku a skillful Nagoya wielder, to the Kingdom of Aurus to marry her fiance... if they ever make it there.


" Why were you born?" " To protect the princess."

"What are you here for?" " To protect princess Lenka."

" Why are you doing it?" "This is what I was born to do."

" What is your purpose?" " To protect princess Lenka."

" If danger presents it'self to the life of the princess?" " Let it take my own."

" What will you do?" "protect her with my life."

"The result of failure?" " Irrelevant."

"Why!?" " I will not fail."

29

Trudging diligently along the, green jungle-like forest, the sound of various bird language was my only solace. My muscles, while strained, endured the weight of my bodyguard. I was certain he was still alive, as I felt the intervals of warmth from his breaths against my back shoulder, and the dangling arms that were draped around my chest, were still of humanly color.

The past most recent events that had occurred were still lain fresh within my mind. The giant blast of soul-energy light... the clashing of swords..

He had abused his body far enough. Now, it is my turn to protect him. This little feat is nothing significant in comparison to what all he has done for me..but..

This is the least I could do.

Pushing, pushing, pushing until death. It's truly appreciated, but it upsets me greatly. For what reason that is is still a mystery even to myself, but for some unknown reason, I find myself cringing or teary eyed when I remember or whiteness his effort. It hurts me to see him get hurt. It hurts me to see him so serious and stern, yet have a sort of soft spot somewhere. So determined to do the only job he has to live for. To protect the kingdom's precious, naive, royal heir.

For now, I need to walk as far as I can. Danger in the lurking shadows spell impending doom, I can now tell that well with my learned skills. " Keep going, a little more." Hopefully a bit of self encouragement will help my pace quicken. The sun had nearly finished it's course of daylight.

Securing this pace, I glance at the setting sun. It's been about an hour, probably, of continuous, non-stop walking through the dense brush. I didn't care. The faster I walk, the safer both of us will be. The darkness of night is approaching quickly. And with the darkness, comes death.

More miles I walked, until I felt the smoothness of grass beneath my feet. This is good. The grass should give some comfort for recovery, I assume.

The sound of a running stream had also provided a bit of encouragement. The mere sound of water, even though hidden by the black, was the sound of choice for our situation. After all, where there is water, there is firewood.

" Ok, here." I say in final decision.

Now comes the hard part. Getting him onto my back was fairly easy, but getting him off without crashing to the ground was something I hadn't previously thought of.

Cautiously, I slowly released one of the grip hold of my arms as his armor plated leg slid from my torso and onto my back, facing towards the ground.

"Ok..., steady.."

But what now? I can't just release my other arm and hope for a smooth landing...

I crouch down, low to the ground and decide to let go then. Perfect. I maneuvered my body to where I could gently lay him down onto his side, back facing me.

After the sudden realization that the weight on my back had disappeared, I could now feel how exhausted I actually was. My arms and legs were both wobbly and sore. However, now is not my time to rest, not yet. I need to check for serious damage or gashes that need treatment.

Noticing his back is facing towards me, I leaned over and laid him flat out on the grass.

Wait. There would be no way for me to actually notice very much, since well, it's pitch black.

And with that, I headed down the sound of the river to look for some firewood. I go through all of the steps he had stated earlier, " Moist, solid, and brittle."

I managed to scramble a few together. Not much fire could be made from these, but it is all I can find. " OK, now I start to force these sticks together until I see the flame."

It did not work initially, until suddenly after a few tries, a flame had finally sparked. As I put the flame bound stick into the rest of the pile, I absorb the wonderful heat. What a change from the chilly night air.

Now with a light source, I make my way over to examine. But as I gazed at the limp figure, all I could focus on was on how angelic he looked while he slept. Those steady breaths. What a sight to behold. Both an awe inspiring and an upsetting one.

" This is my first time seeing you sleep, you know..." I said in remorseful pity.

Ever since we first embarked on our journey to Qeuoka, he had never slept. Always watching, protecting. Always on guard as I took my rests. He _never_ slept. Even when I practically begged him to get at least thirty minutes of shut eye, fearing for his health, he refused.

And now here I am, seeing how peaceful he looked as he did. However, only doing so because he could no longer endure the strain he had but on himself.

What a shame.

It was nearly as if I was looking at another person all together, besides the familiar features.

As I continued to stare at the sight, I scold myself for becoming this distracted.

" Check for injuries."

The stamina needed for Daregon to see energy flow is useless now. The stamina needed is drained, useless.

I remove the red stained armor plated decor from his arms and the armor suit underneath from his chest and torso come next. There is a large discolored burse on the center of his stomach and a large, bloodied, open gash on his left upper arm.

The rest of the armor suit ... I had left to save for last. I feel anxiety as my hand nears his waist. I've never had to strip a man down, let alone pull down his armor suit from his waist. I am curious though. What lies beyond the mysteries of the man? What does the gender _actually_ contain? I've heard of it various times, but I have never seen _what_ it looked like. And, I had no intention to. If it presented itself, then so be it but I will not speak of this for it would be uncomforting for both of our sakes.

Squinting my eyes as I remove the rest, I quickly uncover the lower region of the black tight suit. Avoiding the _area_ , I focus my attention on his legs and such. However, I am distracted. The gash in his arm...

I would have thought that an injury like that one, occurring hours ago would have stopped bleeding by now. At least slowing. What makes this time different?

Moving up from his legs, I put my hand on the wound, the dark crimson still flowing onto the ground with a constant velocity.

Then a panic deep within my core had risen into the surface of my chest.

"The toxin" I say in whispering conclusion. The _amphatoxin_ must have had some kind of agent to it that prevents clotting. That has to be it.

Quickly and brashly, I tore 4 long strands of cloth from my silk dress, each one somehow ripping with ease.

Ceasing the bleeding is crucial. At this rate, any more untreated wounds will result in death.

I wrap the strands of silk cloth around, 4 times around to be precise.

Once again, the ragdoll-like limpness of his arm was not only freighting, it's uncanny nature made it terrifying.

His characteristically stiff posture was nowhere to be seen. But yet... it was also truly satisfying to see the limp arm. An arm at rest.

As I continue my endeavor, the sound of the nearby stream catches my ear.

The silk wrapping I had just recently placed was beginning to undo itself. I turn my head towards the direction of the sound, unable to see it.

"Right." In order for the silk to stay bounded, it must become damp, then dried.

Quickly noticing the bleeding had began once more, I drag up the upper part of his torso towards me, and supported the weight with my lower arms. I can feel the strain in my arms pleading.

I'm unsure of how much the fatigue had cost my strength, but even so, getting to the stream was my only priority.

The weight of the figure as I dragged in the darkness is still just as comforting, unconscious or not.

It's as if his presence alone is enough for me.

The sound of the bubbling water increases as I assume, we are nearby. And I was right. Unfortunately, too right.

As I was walking in this position, my back turned towards the sound, I find myself suddenly walking off the stream bend, a small precipice just before the water. The sound of the falling pieces of the bordering bend. Lucky enough for me however, I had an increase my balancing ability and reaction time.

I couldn't bring myself to imagine the outcome if I hadn't had this sharpening of skills.

After regaining my composure, I slowly remove my foot from the bend into the water until I am confident that my position is stable.

Luckily I had worn linen underneath the gown along with thigh under guard and a bandaged chest covering having left my attire back at our resting site.

The water is surprisingly warmer than anticipated, along with being under my height so standing was possible. If the darkness of night hadn't consumed my vision, I would assume that the water was clear, probably. Maybe green, reflecting the trees. The wounds he sustained would benefit greatly as the warmth of the water would increase both healing and recovery.

Cautiously, I drag his figure into the water.

I give thanks, as the water has taken off some of the weight from my arms that are still supporting his torso.

I lean his body against mine, to prevent the steady current from taking us both to the end of the stream.

The feeling of his resting head against my chest accompanied with the serene warmness of the water, it is painfully bitter sweet. This peaceful time is wonderful to me, yet I am aware of the circumstances what took to get into this state.

"It hurts, you know." I say aloud, avoiding the slight quiver in my voice, putting a hand on his soaking hair. "To see you like this. " Because I know when you sleep, you have met your wits endpoint."

Of course there was no response, but even so, I still continue to talk.

"Thank you." Is all I can say.

What else am I supposed to say to a man whose states that his life was solely created to protect me on this journey?

A cloudy feeling begins to well.

" _He_ _deserves_ _so much more_."

Stroking his soken hair, I wade with him, within the warmth of the stream, feeling the strength of Daregon replenishing. 

30

Laying him down against the grass once more, I go back to the streambed's edge to get more firewood for the dying flame.

After adding the dried swigs to the now semi roaring flame, I notice a slight cough sound coming from the direction my sleeping bodyguard. My mind begins to race.

"Could the wetness of the stream and the cool-night air cause this?" Is it from the effect of the toxins that could be progressing!? I cannot conclude the source. I feel his head, but no fever or anything. Color is normal. Breathing is still steady.

Another cough.

I would assume it was because of a piece of dust or something, but it sounds slightly different than what I have heard before.

It _could_ be just dust though.

I can only hope, to keep my mind at ease.

#-#

Twenty minutes have passed and everything seems to be normal. The coughing had ceased at the second time and still no fever. I had checked the damp silk wrappings, everything is tightly bounded with no sign of stray bleeding. Am I finally able to relax? Somewhat yes.

Taking a seat against a large stone nearby him and the fire, and the pitch black surrounding, I obtain a perfect watching sight if you will. However, there is something nagging. How am I able to protect him? I have no blade, the arrow I used to bow with must have gotten stolen back in Shinto.

"There has to be _some_ sharp object around here I can use." I say looking around the grassy clearing.

"It's the only option I have... You'll understand." I say, kneeling over Tsuyoku as I search him for any kind of weapon. Going against his wishes feels very wrong to me. Betraying him, however is definitely not the case.

In the midst of my searching, I find a leg strap with a golden plated hilt fastened within a sheath. I carefully take out the hilt, noticing it, a small silver dagger.

"Perfect", I state, holding the dagger tightly in hand, the golden hue shimmering in the firelight. I stare at its royal plating, the sharpness of the dagger giving me a sense of anxiousness.

I have seen this in use before, however, I have never had to use one on anyone or anything myself. Let alone fight with one.

I sit back down, placing the dagger in my lap, feeling along the plated hilt. The motion of my movements allowed me to become a victim of my exhaustion, as I felt myself beginning to doze.

#-#

My eyes spring open as I jump to my feet, dagger griped tightly. There was the sudden cooing of birds within the trees of the surrounding darkness. Birds. This forest, to my knowledge, does not contain the nightingale. Something had had to make the birds agitated.

Something was coming.

A mixed feeling of fright and adrenaline had gripped my body as I stood perfectly still, waiting and listening. The flickering of the fire had caught my attention most. From the lessons I have learned, I know that if something with negative intentions is indeed coming this way, the fire would lead them or it straight to us.

As I make my way toward the fire, I notice the shadow of not just one object, a whole group of five. I stop dead in my tracts, the golden dagger pointed outward. "Who's!-''

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess herself." Said a condescending grizzly voice, whose large body was now uncovered from the surrounding darkness, another five men emerging after him.

" I'm afraid you are late, you know, to put out the fire and all. For that is exactly what lead us here. Princess."

I face the men, putting myself between them and Tsuyo. "Who are you!" I shout, getting into stance. "What do you want?"

" Us?" said the man, looking back at the rest of the group. "We're merely hunting down what is rightfully ours." "The head of the heir of Quoka is a very pricy reward. But if you simply come along with us, our children will be of royal blood." He said with a repulsing smile. I stand there, anger flooding up within me. Rebels and brokers. Their characteristically scruffy , rough appearance along with that disgusting disposition tells it all. "Oh would you look at that. Who's that there behind you, civil lady?" He began to walk closer towards me. "Ahh, You're _bodyguard_." He chuckled with a wheezy laugh. His breath reeked of Etholian alcohol.

I thrust myself away from him, blackening more towards Tsuyo. The largest man continued to step forward, gazing at the blade I gripped in my hands with those greasy eyes. " That's a nice dagger, Ms. Heir of Quoka and Fiancé of Dola." He then looked over behind me. My heart, I am certain the man could hear it's beating. He then focused his attention back to my face, grinning, revealing the caramel -tar-like stains on his remaining teeth.

The fire flickered, casting the shadows against the large stone.

He pointed towards Tsuyo's waistline."That is a lovely sword within that sheath, isn't it?" " After all, the Guard of Kazami bloodline is equipped with golden plated weapons, am I wrong?" "A fine head price indeed as well. Each Daregon eye, a thousand."

I do not answer the man, now inches away from my face. The dagger in hand, still pointed firmly against the man's chest. I have little hope that these brokers have an intention of leaving, they have stricken a goldmine.

The man signaled to the other men, who were now coming fourth. The adrenalin was still pumping throughout my veins. I took a quick glance behind me. I gripped the dagger even tighter, now with a newfound determination. To protect us. To protect _him_. Those lessons we trained day in and day out. They will _not_ be in vein!

I lunged at the man with all of my might. However this man was an Etholian broker. And he had something I was unfortunately lacking. This is a man of experience.

He swung around to the opposite direction almost in anticipation, then headed toward the direction of my protector. Another member of the group ran up towards me, dodging my second attempt at lunging for the man and managed to get behind me. He was a fast, thin man. Very different from the larger one. His speed allowed him to grab my wrists, binding them against my back, and the back of my neck, hair grasped, the dagger pointed towards my spine.

Despite my vicious effort in trying to escape, the boney grip latching on tightly, dragging me by the hairs on my head a few feet away from Tsuyo and the other men. " Ahh!" I shouted as he had pinned me down into a section of dirt.

" Be careful, Princess." "This dagger here is terribly sharp." He said snarly, bringing his face to the ground near mine, shimmering with sweat. "Make the wrong move, and _Scchhhrrich!"_ " Hahaha!"

I shoved me face away from his, spitting saliva at every word, managing to lift my head upwards. The leader of the group had knelt close to Tsuyo, his torso was in the support of the man's inner elbow. The man lifted Tsyou closer to himself, the back of his neck now against the crevice of his arm, letting his head dangle.

Next to them was the Nahgoyah, removed from its sheath. The man sneered at the limp body his arm held as his other free arm took hold of the golden plated sword, bringing it towards an artery of his neck.

A toothy grin crept along his barbaric features.

" Try not to get too upset, princess. It will ruin your beautiful face price. This will only take a moment, he's wanted dead or alive so I figure, him being dead will be easier to carry."

The man then slightly pushed the sword's tip onto Tsuyo's skin, creating a small piercing.

The crimson red began to trickle down from the piercing, making a thin trail that ran from his neck to the inside of the tight armor suit..

Then I whiteness the sight of semi revealed sapphires. Those opening eyes.

The horror I am bearing.

Slits of sapphire gems.

A fury so intense had possessed me, one fueled with such powerful indignation, a rage indescribable had boiled within my core

"Leave him alone!" I howled ferociously as I feel the presence of an unknown a type of strength flow into my muscles.

The boney tendrils that bound my wrists and neck, were like the thin vines of the orchid plant. I twisted the wrist gripping the dagger almost entirely around, and severed the hair he had grasped within his fist. The unexpecting man was thrown off balance, allowing me the chance to impale his midsection and kick under his legs with the back of my feet.

As I felt the boney tendrils release from my body, I snap around and glare at my capturer, the furious rage undiminished, an uncontrollable bloodlust.

The fear on his face was one of valid emotion. His expression being one of which accustomed with seeing a gangly beast. His legs scrambled upwards as if attempting to flee, but to no avail. I was _blinded_ with an unquenched thirst.

"Haaaa!" I scream, the dagger gripped in hand, swinging forward.

The unmoving sprinter fell to the ground, the hair in his relaxed hand had been thrown to the flames. Whipping around, I sprint in the opposite direction.

This bloodlust is continuous, as one after the other, the count of moving brokers decreased. The dagger too quick. The thirst had only increased as one repulsive being remained.

The heated breeze had ran its course within the clearing, shaking the leaves of surrounding tree and ruffling my shortened hair.

The dagger gleaned a shiny crimson silver against the flickering flame.

The man, once a large and impending seemed poorly minuscule.

He then suddenly dropped Tsuyo, still holding the Nahgoyah. The once semi revealed sapphires now hidden once more as his head hit the grass. Eyes closed again.

"Princess!" he stammered, stepping back. "Wait... princess?" He said in confusion.

My pace is kept forward.

His expression had switched almost immediately.

" Who... who are you!?" He said after tripping against the large stone.

Readying my aim, I stand solid.

"My name is Lenkahime!" "Remember _this name_!"

The man faced the sword towards me as the shadow of my figure towers over him.

He lunged the sword towards my abdomen, as if in a final attempt to sell the head of the Heir.

The metal clang of silver struck the silent night air as his attack is deflected and the Nahgoyah is thrown aside. There is only one true user of the Nahgoyah. This sword will never serve him.

"Princess Lenka!" he hollered in panic, his final words.

The thirst had vanquished, having the bloodlust been satisfied.

#-#

I look to the left and then to my right. No sign of danger here.

This new setting was quite similar to the last clearing, only smaller and the surrounding trees were thinner. After the ordeal the night before, I decided that it was best to look for a new rest site, unwilling to leave any traces of ourselves in case if another group of brokers are near.

I lay him down against an equally large stone, in a sitting up position. The silk gown wrapping around his neck had done a fine job of stifling the continuous bleeding.

It is now ten minutes past sunrise, the forest now clearly visible. Luckily, the stream from our previous sight was a long running one as the sound of water flow was still able to be heard.

I sat down in front of him, undoing the armor suit fastened to his torso until his waist. The jungle like forest was extremely humid.

Hunger gripped me as my stomach felt like a hollow void.

"I should go down to the stream in order to find something to eat, and dampen a few extra towels..." "He should be safe here for a while." I say, getting up and making my direction towards the sound of the river.

After approaching the river edge, I notice my hands catching my attention. They are stained. The clash of brokers was still fresh in my mind. I killed people. It is certain. I am still in awe as everything was more like a blur. Yes it was necessary to do so, however I am in no way used to it. The fear in their eyes also repeated in my thoughts. They looked as if they were fearing for their lives. And they were, as I took their lives away them. The dagger I held was also stained.

I stare at my bubbling reflection. My head feels very light, as a majority of the weight is gone within the fire. My gown is ripped and jagged, lips chapped, my face blush with scratches and nicks. "So, this is the Heir of Quoka, Fiancé of Dolin" I say, almost laughing. "What a sight."

I plunge my hands into the clear water, its crisp coldness very soothing. As I begin to scrub them together, I realize that I hadn't brought anything to lure food with me. I collect the water from the river into a jug I've managed to find in the swaying algae. It must be a reminisce from the town that carried down here.

"Ugh." I sigh, lifting my body up once again, making my way back to our new location.

31

Shun

Darkness. The feel of a hard surface and the smell of humid forest greenery is the first thing I notice. Then pain. My eyes open onto a blurry, swaying scenery. I blink various times, each time being like fire. My chest and throat, also fire. The urge to cough is ever present, however ignore it. The Princess is absent.

" Where is the Princess?" " Where is the Princess?"

I force the strength into my limbs as I pull myself up, gripping against an unusually hard stone.

My joints along my arms are putty, my legs wobble shakenly. How useless.

The burning sensation had increased with my movements, the urge to cough almost un-bearable.

Leaning against the large rock, I attempt to use Daregon, against its pleading. I manage to scan half of the clearing, only to be overcome by the forest's motions. The forest was moving in every direction and I am unable to focus on the chakra. I continue my endeavor. It seems that the use of Daregon had also increased the burning as well. It is a familiar sensation, when breathing is becoming a chore.

I pause my endeavor to relieve the blinding the soreness in my eyes. Keeping them shut, I am now able to feel the tugging sensation of silk against my neck, arms, and abdomen. Silk.

The arrow wound is also banded by the soft, yet damp silk.

Her absence is disturbing.

As I attempt to activate Daregon again, the ruffling of shrubs in the east direction catches my ear.

I whip my head back as I simultaneously search for Nagoyah. She's gone as well. From her sheath however, she is actually about 2 inches away from my foot. The dagger, also missing.

The pain in my chest and throat rising as I activated the eye technique.

32

Moving cautiously though the dense brush, I made my way back to the sight of the clearing. The alarming sight that I whiteness stops me dead in my tracts. The once resting figure is now upright, clinging to the large rock, and panting like a beast. The pair of sapphires were strained, clouded and pupils wide.

"Lenka" he said hoarsely, taking a step forward. I drop my belongings and sprinted to him, eager to see those glistening eyes again. However my eagerness turned into urgency as his knees buckled. Just before a ground landing, I caught his fall, holding onto him as we knelt on the leafy floor. One arm across his back, the other wrapped around his lower neck, hand pressed into his hair. There was an unusual warmness that seeped into my gown, in his chest area and neck, which was draped over my shoulder. He said nothing, however but his labored breaths along with his entire weight pressed against me told me otherwise.

"Forgive me, Princess." He said, voice like the scratches of a spear against a rock. I press my hand further into his soft hair, unwilling to let go of him.

"Are you in any pain?" I ask, looking down at his back that was wrapped with silk.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, ignoring my question after which I assume he noticed my gnarly features.

"Brokers" I say bluntly. " I am ok, Tsuyo, they were no match."

He stiffened at the word, the feeling of his anger increasing was characterized by the increased breaths. Shortly afterwards however, I could feel his weight begin to shift off of me as he began to pull away, against my hesitation. I am confused by his actions, until a hand went over his mouth as the sudden onset of violent coughing erupted from his lungs.

Turning fully away from me now, he continued to cough, the harsh, forceful sound of it making me stiffen. Even though he never directly said anything about pain, the crease in his brow along with short, quick gasps in between made it clear. Grave with concern, I lean closer towards him as the coughs continued, putting a hand on his back, close to his shoulder and beginning to rub. He looked back at me as I did and opened one eye, as if in order to reassure me or comfort me. The cough was sharp, I could hear it pierce from inside. Quickly leaning back, I grab the water jug and pour some water into my bowled hands. I bring it up to his face.

"Here, drink this water from the upstream."

He resisted my fingers that pressed against his hand, nodding his head.

But why?

The coughs continued for a short period of time, until there was a large crackling hack followed by a violent retch.

Then silence, besides a panting wheeze.

He uncovered his hand to reveal speckles of a black, tar like substance on his palm and around his mouth, a substance similar to the consistency of that liquid on the initial arrow. He removed the hand from his mouth quickly, as if to keep it hidden from my view. Unfortunately for him, I had been using Daregon for most of this attack, keeping that hand hidden is useless. With the ability, a saw the charka decrease with each cough. The reason for this is clear, the amphatoxin gaining its acceleration though his body.

I can feel the panic rising once more. How much time was left?

Putting a hand against his face, I tear another portion of my gown and wipe the area around his mouth. He doesn't look at me, the sapphires are looking onward with resentment in another, unknown direction.

"Shun" I say softly, unknowing of how I should approach.

Even after that surname, he resists looking at me in the eyes.

"Shun, look at me." I say, pulling my other hand, touching the other side of his face.

At the touch of my other hand, he finally but hesitatingly looks to me. The beauty in those eyes make the tears well up inside of my own. Just the thought of losing him to this toxin that consumed his energy enforced these tears. He continued to look at me, watching the tears that streamed down my face. What he was thinking is unknown to me. Then, with a grunt, he gripped his chest. Putting a hand over his own, I grab the water again. However, he, again resists. There was no coughing to my surprise, only the sound of labored breathing. The charka stayed at its lowered steady level as well. The sight of his silent struggle.

The call of the Daylight Owl's cry echoed throughout the clearing as the green canopy rustled. Outstretching my arm, I allow Pappi to land, his talons gripped around it.

"Small Village" "Mobrey Village." He hooted.

"North, South, East, West, that is the Village best." "South North West East, that would be the Village beast."

"Thank you, Pappi" I said scuffling his black and white feathers."

If we head North to Mobrey, there would be a small Village there, unknown of our whereabouts and identity. And hopefully, food and shelter until I can find a solution to the spreading toxin.

Pappi turned his head around as Tsuyo stood over us. He then leapt off my arm, transformed into the small crystalized statue of himself and made his way into my satchel.

"Let us go, Princess. I find Mobery being known for their impressive cutlery and endurance horses." "If we can get a mare and gelding, we should reach Brogdon within less than a month."

Less than a month he said? That would complete about half of our journey, cutting our walking time in half.

"Can you walk?" I ask, rising from the ground.

"Yes,do not be conserned."

I could not see through those words, whether they are truth or not. There is no use either, he gave no intention on telling me otherwise. And of course, the last of Daregon was used in order to speak to Pappi. His eyes were clear again. It was as if he miraculously regained his composure, being able to stand and walk after such an experience. Remarkable but still saddening me.

Bending down towards Nagoyah, he picked up the heavy golden-plaited blade, swinging it back into it's sheath. Turning around, I grab my satchel and the smaller dagger blade from the leafy ground. I assume he hasn't noticed the dagger missing, he had not asked for it yet and I plan to keep it that way, bringing up the subject could provoke another flare attack, the risk is too great.

With the dagger secretly within in the satchel, we begin to head North towards the small, unknown Village.

#-#

An hour into our trekking, everything so far so good. Tsuyo, who is as always, in front of me had shown no signs of anything wrong since we began. I checked his charka points frequently throughout, but nothing had changed dramatically.

The image of the black substance speckled around his lips and palm is still fresh within my mind.

The sound of birds fills the silence.

The forest is damp and humid; my garbs cling to my body. Tsuyo's body armor is also sticking uncomfortably to him, but yet it always is. He seems to be alright.

Seeking the opportunity from behind, I reach over my back and removed the dagger from inside of the satchel, still keeping it hidden behind my back. I notice the empty sheath, strapped onto his right leg. How am I supposed to put it back in without him noticing I had it in the first place?

"Princess." He said suddenly, making me jump.

" Y-Yes, Tsuyo?"

He looked back at me, probably wondering the cause of my strange response. He lowered his pace and is now fully turned towards me.

" Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about something, that's all. What is it that you have to say?" I say, keeping the dagger close behind me.

"We are almost there, 5 minutes from what I can see. I do not plan on staying in the Village for very long, our presence may cause too many questions and unwanted attention. You should consider taking rest as soon as we ride off with the horses, maybe only one horse will do finely." "We also need to change our names for the time being."

I nod in agreement as I see the beginnings of a smoke trail up ahead above the suddenly un-tropical forest. How strange of me not to notice the sudden change in scenery. We were now surrounded by a temperate deciduous forest, one mainly of what it seems to be oak trees.

I feel a little disappointed at the fact that our visit to the Village will be short lived, however I do understand. A variety of names enter my mind.

"What is your name going to be?" I ask

" I most likely will not need to say it, I am merely doing acts of business, Princess. But I haven't come to a serious conclusion as of yet." "You however need to, as Heir your name had already been spread across these areas."

I gulp as I recalled the Etholian brokers, their sneering smiles and gangly flips reciting my full title.

The entrance of Morbrey wasn't much of an entrance at all. There was simply an opened space, a market- looking area that was surrounded by wooden, handmade – but quality- houses. We enter the marketplace, a few people walking from one place to the other. The Village-town was quite small, but amusingly charming. I spotted a few stranded robes, the perfect size for us with a hood at the back. This disguise should help us blend in.

We make our way to a cutlery booth as Tsuyo unsheathes Nagoyah to seek a complementary weapon.

" You will be Shun." I say happily, putting the dagger fully into my satchel.

I find the name reasonable, his full name being Shun'Tsuyoku, I know not many people know of the other name. And, it being still a part of his real name, it will be easy for me to remember it.

He looked at me, there was an expression that I could not explain, a smirk maybe, then simply nodded.

"And your name, Princess?"

" Well-"

I am distracted by an older man who is running in our direction from up ahead. He catches my attention, everyone else is calmly walking from one spot to another while this man in particular is running.

" Please!" he said, now running up to us, directly at me. When he got close enough, he grabbed by lower arm. Tsuyo harshly threw the strange man off landing with a loud thud, the grip on my arm released. Even though the sudden grabbing was alarming enough, the appearance of the man was even more so. He had brown, ragged clothing, graying bearded and tired bags under his eyes.

" Stand back!" Tsuyo demanded, his Daregon unlocked and sword pointed towards the man, giving himself a powerful image against the him, regardless of the man being much older than Tsuyo. Was this man of a poor section in this Village? A peasant?

" Please!" he stammered, cowering from the sword's tip. "You two, please help!"

A couple of villagers started to observe the commotion.

" What is it that you want, man! Speak now!" Tsuyo's harsh words had intimidated the man even more. "Shun" I whisper leaning close to his ear. "We shouldn't make a scene here. There are people watching us."

Noting my request, he allowed me to approach my assaulter. " What are you pleaing for, sir? What is it that you want from us?"

" My daughter, she us ill" He panted. " You two look like a wealthy pair, able to afford robes. You carry yourselves differently from most of the people here."

I look at the robe, its greenish brown looks nothing like rich civilian clothing.

"Would you please help my daughter?"

I look back at Tsuyo as the man pleaded for our assistance. He seemed undeceive, weather to help the man or move forward as planned. The gathering of the surrounding crowd seemed to facilitate a quick decision, we were brining attention to ourselves.

Tsuyo looked back at the man, still scanning. He then relocked his Daregon , still sternly staring at the older man. Then he looks to me with his eyes, awaiting my opinion.

The more people that view our predicament, the more the chance it is that someone could potentially recognize us. I nod my head, in approval of helping the pleading man. Helping him seemed like the normal reaction to do. Yet I have no idea about the politics of this place.

" Ok, take us to her." Tsuyo said.

" Oh thank you, kind young man." The man said, almost in tears.

The emotional man had no effect on Tsuyo, who still looked as stiff as steal, sapphires piercing onto the man below him.

" If you dare touch her again, I will be the last thing you ever set your eyes upon." " Understood?"

" Yes! I understand, never again! Never again!"

Tsuyo removed the sword from the man's face, and kept it at his side.

" Thank you! Thank You!" " This way, please hurry."

The man scrambled up from the pebble-like dirt ground and scurried into an ally way across the market clearing, gesturing with his hands for us to follow, and we did in hot pursuit.

Many allies we ran through, some more eerie than others. The Village was an older one, running on older machinery. The horse ridden carriages were made of wood and nails. A rain cloud had also begun to pour its fury onto us, soaking our garments and hair, the sky dark from the blocking of the sun. Tsuyo shielded me from the rain by tucking me under his cloak, letting me dry off before getting to our destination. Being so close to him, I listen to his breathing. It is clear, no sign of anything unusual.

" Almost there, please follow me" called the man.

Eventually we arrive to a small home, the light of the fireplace from the window casted a small shadow of a figure holding an object.

The man opens the wooden door and runs to the figure, a weeping woman holding a bungle of cloths on a rocking chair. We also ran inside , Tsuyo carefully taking his robe off to avoid getting the house wet.

" Are these the people you were talking about?" the woman asked, her face somewhat brightening at the sight of us.

" What do you mean?" asked Tsuyo.

" I was told of my husband that he would bring two people of wealth to help Elanor." She said, adjusting the bundle of cloths.

The man shut the door behind us and brung out two wooden chairs for us to sit.

The chair was rather uncomfortable so I decide to sit on the floor instead.

" My name is Eldrich, and this is my wife, Endine"

" She does not cry even though she had been born three hours ago." Endine said.

Tsuyo looked at the bundle from a distance, he seemed to be thinking about something.

" Why did you specifically choose us to do this?" Tsuyo asked.

" The aristocrats of Morbery ignore us lower classed people. The lower sector of the village are composed of stealers and brokers, everyone knows everyone. You two however I have never seen before and were not as likely to judge based on my appearance I assumed." " You guys are not from this Village, correct?" " That eye technique you displayed, I have never seen it used by anyone here before."

" Where is she?" he said, now standing.

Eldine walked over to him, uncovering the bundle of cloths to reveal a sleeping newborn. Her cheeks were pink, the thin hairs on her head were little brown strands.

Putting a hand on the newborn, he took a deep breath and looked back at Eldrich.

" Do not speak of this to anyone." He said sternly. Eldritch nodded in reply, apprehensively waiting to see what he was going to do.

With the certain nod in reply, Tsuyo unlocked the eye technique, staring at the newborn with those burning sapphires. The veins near his eyes became visible, as he concentrated on what it seemed to be a problem area. Eldine looked at Tsuyo and the infant with a teary astonishment. My Daregon should be about replenished by now, perhaps I could use see the infant's charka flow. And just as I suspected, Tsuyo's charka was in fact concentrated on the infant's abdominal area, it seemed to be blocked, charka all twisted. How could something so small and new _not_ cry at a charka block? Deactivating Daregon, I wait patiently as the healing continued, there is really nothing I can do at this point.

The infant is still silent, Endine and Elrich still looked onto the scene, eyes round with hope. Even though they are of low income standing, their love for each other and their child is just as strong as the royals of Quoka. A love so strong, willing to risk their lives for it. This is how every society should be.

About five minutes into the process, I notice Tsuyo flinch, his grip on the Nagoyah begging to loosen. His fingers relaxing. Quickly, I reactivate Daregon and I get a visual of his suddenly plummeting charka. Immediately, I look into his eyes, those once burning eyes are now rolling upwards as he fell to his knees in front of Eldine and Elanor.

" Tsuyoku!" I unintentionally shout as I rapidly skidded to him, catching his fall just in time as the rest of his body fell rightward , the sword making a "clanging" sound as it's golden plating hit the woodened ground.

With his upper body in my arms, I could feel the unusual warmness of his chest regain its temperature, his throat also being of the same heat.

" Tsuyoku!" " Tsuyoku!" I called, shaking him desperately.

33

The sound of the newborn's cry had now filled the room. Eldrich rushingly knelt down in front of us and began to shake his shoulder as well.

" What happened, is he alright?" he asked, lifting his left eyelid to reveal one of his clouded eyes. He backed away as Tsuyo moved his head, releasing a series of productive coughs.

Eldine cuddled the crying infant, looking uneasy at the two of us that were knelt at ground level.

It must be another reaction attack, the strange warmth and clouded eyes. I put my ear to his chest to hear a gurgling sound as his heavy breaths rose and fell. My chest tightened with a sickening panic. I put a hand on the left side of his face, patting it to see if he was still conscious. However, there is no response. I feel ill to my stomach, my heart rate beating faster than it had ever been.

Eldrich, noticing that no response was made, feels his forehead for a moment then lifts Tsuyo's torso with one arm, and lifts up his legs with the other.

" It is a climbing fever. There is a bed upstairs" he said in a suggestive tone.

I follow Eldrich upstairs into the only room upstairs. It had a single bed with a woodened stool next to it. Eldrich undresses and lays him down as I pull the covers over. Tsuyo's breaths were quickening rapidly, his chest rising and falling as if he had ran from here back to the marketplace. The intensity of the coughing subsided, but still crackles, the roaring sound it produces making me cringe.

" I will get some water" Eldrich said as he rushed out of the doorway.

I pull the stool close to the edge of the sheets. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, his face is blushing and trembling as if laying in the snow.

Whether he is conscious or not I do not know, his eyes are closed but his face occasionally grimaces with anguish. The pain in my heart is unbearable.

How far had the toxin gone at this point? Was he feeling this way all this time? That seemed impossible, but possible. I feel his head again, wiping the sweat from his brow. It is almost as hot as his chest.

Eldrich's footsteps were fast and clumsy as he ran up the climbed up the stairs and entered the room with a large blue bowl with soaking towels inside it. He put the bowl on a shelf and took out one of the towels, placing it on his forehead. " This should hopefully bring it down to safer levels." He said, now sitting down next to me.

" Are you with the young man?"

" Yes, I am."

" You look at him as if you are closely bonded. What is his name again, Tsu-?"

" Shun."

" Ahh, that's right ,my apologies. Your's ma'am?"

The question stumps me, I hadn't thought of my name just yet. Eldrich looked at me with curiosity, who on earth forgets their own name? This new name of mine needs to be unsuspicious yet common. It needs to be one that I wouldn't forget, one I can count on when the question comes around without hesitation.

" Quokka."

" Ahh, after the Great Kingdom, I see. Beautiful," he said beginning to replace the old bandages. "Do you care for this man?"

" He is precious to me."

" Lovers?"

" No, not lovers."

" Where are you coming from?"

" I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer to that."

" Oh that's alright, I just needed to know which element to add into the elixir to counteract the toxin. The toxin's origins will influence what it needs to counteract it."

I look at him in surprise. How could this peasant man know anything about our predicament? I know for a fact that we have never encountered him before this time. If this man knew anything about us this far, what else could he possibly know? Who was he working with? My mind flows with suspicion as I raise my guard up. How much information am I going to release to a random commoner?

" I am an alchemist you see." " The symptoms he shows are one of many signs that he has been poisoned by none other than a Negburn type."

This man? An alchemist?! This home looks nothing like a typical laboratory! However, whether I trust this man or not, if he knows anything about this toxin and how to cure the symptoms, then I am willing to provide some answers.

" Negburn?"

" Yes, I spoke to the village chief, a doctor that lives within the lower sector, in fact, a few streets down from here. Eldine set out for him after the ordeal. Negburn has many names throughout the country, B'ulkak, Bluff, Shrickle Cough, Burningfallow, Amphatoxin, and the Sulkor Plauge. Each name is from different areas and are a slightly different variation. I need to know which region he had been poisoned from so I can give it the correct name."

" Yes that is it!" " He was stuck with Amphatoxin back in west Sulkor in the Kalo's forest."

" Amphtoxin from Kalo's." He said, stroking his beard.

" How long ago?"

" I cannot give you a certain answer, it seems a long while ago."

" Why hasn't he gotten treatment yet? By the looks of it, it was in fact a long while ago. If you guys would have gotten some help, this mess wouldn't have escalated like this, you know."

I pause. Staring at Eldrich, I feel my impatience rising. This question is unnecessary, as if he teaching me a life skill! We don't have time for this!

"Why or how is not important right now. All I need to do is find a way to save his life!"

" So, Mr. Eldrich, how are we going to do it?"

He looks at me, in shock at my sudden roughness in tone.

" Right, I will go start on the elixir." He shouted running out of the room, and stomping downstairs."

I do not get joy out of being stern with other people, especially when they are doing their best to help me. In fact, I actually have feelings of guilt towards it. However, we need to hurry.

I rise up from my stool and replace the warm towel with another cold one. He still shivers with the occasional couple of coughs, which from I pray are not a sign of weakening. His face has not changed, breaths still short and quick.

Not before long, Eldrich's footsteps are heard dashing up the stairs once more. He entered the room, a small vile in a wooden bowl in hand.

" Is it a cure?"

" Not exactly. This toxin cannot be "cured" however, the elixir acts as the reversal by vomiting. These specific symptoms he is showing means that the amphatoxin had migrated into his lungs or chest cavity, its primary form of attack, as its symptoms come in waves. This elixir will channel the toxin into his stomach and exit that way."

He shook the vile, then removed the corkscrew inside the opening.

" Here, lay em' on his left side for me."

I did as instructed, kneeling on the side to the right of him with my hands against his sweat ridden lower back and shoulders. Still whether the fact if he was actually conscious or not was a mystery to me. I slightly stroke his shoulder regardless.

" Ok, that should work out for us. You can let him back down again."

After stepping off of the bed, Eldrich tilted Tsuyo's head upwards as he put the vile against his lips.

" Now, Quokka, this is a violent process. You can exit the room if this may be upsetting."

" I'm not leaving, please continue."

With a nodding shrug, Eldrich tilts the vile upwards, forcing the liquid into Tsuyo's mouth then lays his head back down on the pillow after he is certain of swallowing.

I wait, but silence. There was no change at all.

Turning to Eldrich, my suspicion grows. That is until Tsuyo's Daregon suddenly activates and he loudly grunted. I could feel the pit of my stomach as I jumped at the sudden scene. I approach him, his straining eyes, surrounded by elevated veins, are still clouded even with the use technique, his hands gripped the bedsheets while grinding his teeth, his quick breaths now gasping.

It looked and sounded like suffocation. My heart sank to my stomach as he cried out, something I had never heard before. I could feel warmness rise in my nose and eyes as my tensing throat made it hard to swallow, tears beginning to wallowing. Fists tightened. I will never get used to the sight of his anguish or the sound of his cries. My chest hurts for him.

" Quokka"

Eldrich looked at me, seemingly concerned about my emotional state. I ignored his judgement and knelt beside the bed, putting one hand in mine. Now I am certain that Tsuyo is somewhat conscious as his hand gripped mine, but not with strength.

" Ok, quickly, just as we did before" he said grabbing the bowl and knelt beside his head.

Shortly after being laid to his side, he retched followed by painfully vomiting. The sound of this coming from the other side made me cringe once more.

" That's it, ok Quokka, you may release him. Come over here, I have something to show you."

Approaching the bowl, I gaze upon the sight of about two tablespoons worth of the same tar-black liquid.

" This is the toxin, look at how much it really was. Yes it may be in a small quantity, but the damage that it causes is, well, you've seen it yourself." " Whoever poisoned him had malicious intentions.", he said, pouring it into the empty vile with a cork seal.

I'm going to keep this for future antidote and cure research. You are one lucky young woman.

" How much time did we have left , before-" the words couldn't escape my mouth. Even just saying those words were to strain.

" Not much time at all," he said shortly. The shortness of his response was all I needed to hear. As he briskly left the room, a sense of regret had moved in his eyes. I know that he had to be feeling responsible for the progression of the toxin, and that pains him.

But, I am sadly thankful that he actually did. Imagine if this happened out in the forest or anywhere else?

A shiver ran down my spine as the images of the potential future had spurred.

#-#

" Are you hungry, ma'am?" said a sleepy Eldrich

.

" No, thank you."

" How is he doing?"

Seven hours had passed since the poison had been removed and I haven't left the bedside yet. Not until he wakes up first.

" Please, go back to sleep, Sir Eldrich. I can take care of this."

" Oh, I know you can. You are a strong woman."

I look away as he said that. I appreciate the complement, but as he said so, his face still showed that deep regret and sorrow.

" You know, Sir. Eldrich. You are still a good person."

With a big sigh, he walked up to the bed side and knelt down in front of me.

Concern rose as he did so in that quite formal position. Could he have found out about my identity?

" Sir-"

" No, please. I need to apologize. My actions were selfish. I nearly killed this man for my own wishes and wants! Oh how much sorrow I feel I cannot describe! Yet I am happy! My daughter cries! "

Tears fell from his eyes as he knelt before me. What could I say to comfort this weeping man?

" Sir Eldrich" I began, kneeling to his level. " He did this because he wanted to."

" I know!, I know!" " But still, it is a struggle to see the man who once intimidated me with the power he walked with now nimble like a dog."

Possibly embarrassed from his tears, he stood again and wiped his face.

" But regardless, accept my apology. That is all I need, being the cause."

I nod my head in acceptance. If this is what will make him feel better, then so be it.

" Very well, thank you Quokka."

#-# 

Elrich took a hand into his pocket and ripped a piece of bread. He put the bread piece to Tsuyo's lips, attempting to see if he could get him to eat, however all was in vein.

Three days and still silence. No movement, nothing besides the rising and falling of his chest. Is that a good thing? Probably. Eldrich doesn't seem frantic. Its normal I assume.

"Well the elixir will work better if there was something in his stomach, anything."

" What about some water to drink?"

" No, water will only make the symptoms worse."

#-# 

" Free Joe!" " 4.99 rupes!, what a bargain!"

The shouts of various venters flood the market as it always had. I had to make an emergency trip here to get the Yuuka plant Eldrich calls for, and it is me that has to do it because if it were him, the people would question his presence in the market left and right.

I hate to leave Tsuyo behind. I need to be the first thing he wakes up to, or else who knows how he would react?

" E-excuse me, Ma'an!"

I turn to my right, to see a short but fat average looking man with an apron strung around his waist, tugging on my robe.

" You look like you've had a baa'ad hair day! Come and take a haircut!"

This man speaks in a peculiar way. It definitely wasn't something I've ever heard before or listened to in this village.

" No thank you, Sir I need to get going."

" No no sit down, las!" he said pulling me towards a chair and sitting me down by force.

" Let!-" I stop myself before shouting. Causing a scene again is not what I want. The percenters in this village-town are aggressively rude! They don't take no for an answer! " I don't have time for this!" I say, struggling.

" Now now, it will be nice and shallow trim, very cheap!"

In an instant, he began to trim away the jagged edges of my hair, giving me a neater bob- cut with two longer strands near the front.

He shoves a mirror in my face after putting away the rusty scissors.

I do admit, the cut does look much better than what I had before, this man is clearly skilled in his job.

" Ten rupes please ma'am!"

Ten!? That is outrageous! The Yuuka even costs less than this, and it's a med herb! Was he really going to charge me for something he did to me by force?

" Im sorry, I- I'll come back later to pay, I have to go sir!" I said jumping out of my seat and dashing towards the busy clearing.

" Ehy! You no pay Ma'am!" " You no pay!"

" Who didn't pay?"

" A girl I just did a haircutting with! She ran off into the clearing!" I could hear the man shouting at guards as his voice was drowning out from the commotion.

That's not good. Now I'm a wanted felon, hm. As long as I am quick, this should be over with quickly.

I briskily walk over to the vegetable vendor, luckily for me she hadn't noticed what happened back at the force-able cutter.

" I need three Yuukas, do you sell any here?"

" Yes I do, how many did you need dear?"

" Three."

" What type of plant?"

" Yuuka herb please ma'am."

" Oh, ok." " We are out of stock."

Just breath Lenka. Breath. This poor old woman still has to work to survive, remember that.

I grab the Yuukas and hold them against me aside my robe. " These are what I am looking for, how much are they?"

" Oh, those!" " Yes yes yes, they are four rupes."

" Each?"

" Each."

I give the money to the old woman who looked ecstatic afterwards.

" Thank you very much sweet dear!" " Now you be careful, beautiful girls like you tend to get preyed on by these hag venders here."

What the woman said, makes sense, considering the force he used on me. But It also concerns me on how she knew I was foreign from this town. Do I really stick out that much?

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone sweetie." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You carry yourself with poise, no one in the village does so anymore. Well unless if you are of wealthy standing."

The look in her eyes gives me the vibe of malicious intent.

" What are those Yuuka for sweetie?"

" For a pain in my ankle" I say casually.

" Thank you for your service, ma'am."

" Hey! You the girl from earlier today! Why you no pay?"

The barber man was standing right next to me? For how long?

I could hear the guard's footsteps approaching as they heard his cry.

If this man is going to harass me this way, I have no other choice.

" Help! This man is trying to rob me!"

" Who is trying to rob you?" said a random civilian.

" That scumbag! Peasant!" " Lowlife rat!" another said.

" Ehhy wait wait up a moment, she no pay for the aircut."

" Excuses excuses, go get out of here you good for nothing slug!"

With the surrounding people closing in on the man, I manage to take my escape and head straight for the house.

Entering the home, I quickly shut the door and sprinted upstairs into the room.

" I got them!"

" My God! What happened out there? You look like you had just sprinted from Quoka itself, panting like a dog!"

" Oh, nothing major just a few rude folks and such. Anything changed while I was gone? Is he awake?"

" No, relax nothing had changed yet, Quokka. Let me see those Yuuka please."

Handing the carrot-like vegetables to him, Eldrich lit the fireplace with an unused matchstick and tossed all of them in, the ashes of the firewood scattered about the room as the wood crackled from the heat.

34

" What on earth are you doing!? You said that those Yuuka plants were supposed to increase an appetite!" I screech.

" Yes, they are."

Baffled at his actions, I continue to stare shockingly at the burning, expensive plants. How could he just toss eight rupes into the flame without helping Tsuyo at all! Was this all a game?!

" I did say they would increase an appetite. However I never said that you feed it to him. It's the fragrance the Yuuka gives off when burnt that does the trick."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I sit back down at the bedside.

" Thank goodness." I said after Eldrich's chuckling had finished.

" Now this trick has no guarantee that it would work, but if it does we all will be feeling famished. I will prepare something in the meantime."

" Thank you, Eldrich."

The smell coming from the fireplace is quite pleasing. I'm not very sure if it is the right smell we are looking for, but it is nice regardless.

Tsuyo doesn't seem to be taking any effect from it yet though. Only time will tell.

#-#

I put a hand on his forehead to feel that the fever is still there, his cheeks still a tinge of pink and the pillow still moist. The towel should be warm by now, replacing it again would mean the last of them however.

" I had better let Eldrich know."

I shift my weight to the side and begin to rise from the bedside, until his sudden movement had stopped me.

Tsuyo's eyes opened slowly halfway as he finally had awakened since the fall.

" Tsuyo" I gasp, leaning closer as he regained consciousness. " Tsuyo I'm right here."

His eyes looked around slightly before meeting mine. His face is emotionless as he did, the center of his brow creased. Was he confused?

" Tsuyo" I say again. " Tsuyo do you remember me?"

He replied with nothing, just that drowsy stare. Until as if something had hit him.

" Lenkahime" he said, beginning to use his arms to rise into a sitting position. His face strained as he did and one hand caught the towel that fell from his forehead.

I stopped his actions by pressing down on his shoulder back into lying down.

" No, Tsuyo please stay down, you have a fever don't strain yourself."

" Strain?" he repeated drowsily . " What do you talking about?"

Elrich took a hand into his pocket and ripped a piece of bread. He put the bread piece to Tsuyo's lips, atemping to see if he could get him to eat, however all was in vein.

Three days and still silence. No movement, nothing besides the rising and falling of his chest. Is that a good thing? Probably. Eldrich doesn't seem frantic. Its normal I assume.

"Well the elixir will work better if there was something in his stomach, anything."

" What about some water to drink?"

" No, water will only make the symptoms worse." 

" Free Joe!" " 4.99 rupes!, what a bargain!"

The shouts of various venters flood the market as it always had. I had to make an emergency trip here to get the Yuuka plant Eldrich calls for, and it is me that has to do it because if it were him, the people would question his presence in the market left and right.

I hate to leave Tsuyo behind. I need to be the first thing he wakes up to, or else who knows how he would react?

" E-excuse me, Ma'an!"

I turn to my right, to see a short but fat average looking man with an apron strung around his waist, tugging on my robe.

" You look like you've had a baa'ad hair day! Come and take a haircut!"

This man speaks in a peculiar way. It definitely wasn't something I've ever heard before or listened to in this village.

" No thank you, Sir I need to get going."

" No no sit down, las!" he said pulling me towards a chair and sitting me down by force.

" Let!-" I stop myself before shouting. Causing a scene again is not what I want. The percenters in this village-town are aggressively rude! They don't take no for an answer! " I don't have time for this!" I say, struggling.

" Now now, it will be nice and shallow trim, very cheap!"

In an instant, he began to trim away the jagged edges of my hair, giving me a neater bob- cut with two longer strands near the front.

He shoves a mirror in my face after putting away the rusty scissors.

I do admit, the cut does look much better than what I had before, this man is clearly skilled in his job.

" Ten rupes please ma'am!"

Ten!? That is outrageous! The Yuuka even costs less than this, and it's a med herb! Was he really going to charge me for something he did to me by force?

" Im sorry, I- I'll come back later to pay, I have to go sir!" I said jumping out of my seat and dashing towards the busy clearing.

" Ehy! You no pay Ma'am!" " You no pay!"

" Who didn't pay?"

" A girl I just did a haircutting with! She ran off into the clearing!" I could hear the man shouting at guards as his voice was drowning out from the commotion.

That's not good. Now I'm a wanted felon, hm. As long as I am quick, this should be over with quickly.

I briskily walk over to the vegetable vendor, luckily for me he hadent noticed what happened back at the forceable cutter.

" I need three Yuukas, do you sell any here?"

" Yes I do, how many did you need dear?"

" Three."

" What type of plant?"

" Yuuka herb please ma'am."

" Oh, ok." " We are out of stock."

Just breath Lenka. Breath. This poor old woman still has to work to survive, remember that.

I grab the Yuukas and hold them against me aside my robe. " These are what I am looking for, how much are they?"

" Oh, those!" " Yes yes yes, they are four rupes."

" Each?"

" Each."

I give the money to the woman who looked ecstatic afterwards.

" Thank you very much sweet dear!" " Now you be careful, beautiful girls like you tend to get preyed on by these old hag venders here."

What the woman said, makes sense, considering the force he used on me. But It also concerns me that she knew I was foregin from this town. Do I really stick out that much?

" Don't worry, I won't tell anyone sweety." She said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You carry yourself with poise, no one in the village does so anymore. Well unless if you are of wealthy standing."

The look in her eyes gives me the vibe of malicious intent.

" What are those Yuuka for sweetie?"

" For a pain in my ankle" I say casually.

" Thank you for your service, ma'am."

" Hey! You da girl from earlier today! Why you no pay?"

The barber man was standing right next to me? For how long?

I could hear the guard's footsteps approaching as they heard his cry.

If this man is going to harass me this way, I have no other choice.

" Help! This man is trying to rob me!"

" Who is trying to rob you?" said a random civilian.

" That scumbag! Peasant!" " Lowlife rat!" another said.

" Ehhy wait wait up a moment, she no pay for the aircut."

" Excuses excuses, go get out of here you good for nothing slug!"

With the surrounding people closing in on the man, I manage to take my escape and head straight for the house.

Entering the home, I quickly shut the door and sprinted upstairs into the room.

" I got them!"

" My God! What happened out there? You look like you had just sprinted from Quoka itself, panting like a dog!"

" Oh, nothing major just a few rude folks and such. Anything changed while I was gone? Is he awake?"

" No, relax nothing had changed yet, Quokka. Let me see those Yuuka please."

Handing the carrot-like vegetables to him, Eldrich lit the fireplace with an unused matchstick and tossed all of them in, the ashes of the firewood scattered about the room as the wood crackled from the heat.

" What on earth are you doing!? You said that those Yuuka plants were supposed to increase an appetite!" I screech.

" Yes, they are."

Baffled at his actions, I continue to stare shockingly at the burning, expensive plants. How could he just toss eight rupes into the flame without helping Tsuyo at all! Was this all a game?!

" I did say they would increase an appetite. However I never said that you feed it to him. It's the fragrance the Yuuka gives off when burnt that does the trick."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, I sit back down at the bedside.

" Thank goodness." I said after Eldrich's chuckling had finished.

" Now this trick has no guarantee that it would work, but if it does we all will be feeling famished. I will prepare something in the meantime."

" Thank you, Eldrich."

The smell coming from the fireplace is quite pleasing. I'm not very sure if it is the right smell we are looking for, but it is nice regardless.

Tsuyo doesn't seem to be taking any effect from it yet though. Only time will tell.

I put a hand on his forehead to feel that the fever is still there, his cheeks still a tinge of pink and the pillow still moist. The towel should be warm by now, replacing it again would mean the last of them however.

" I had better let Eldrich know."

I shift my weight to the side and begin to rise from the bedside, until his sudden movement had stopped me.

Tsuyo's eyes opened slowly halfway as he finally had awakened since the fall.

" Tsuyo" I gasp, leaning closer as he regained consciousness. " Tsuyo I'm right here."

His eyes looked around slightly before meeting mine. His face is emotionless as he did, the center of his brow creased. Was he confused?

" Tsuyo" I say again. " Tsuyo do you remember me?"

He replied with nothing, just that drowsy stare. Until as if something had hit him.

" Lenkahime" he said, beginning to use his arms to rise into a sitting position. His face strained as he did and one hand caught the towel that fell from his forehead.

I stopped his actions by pressing down on his shoulder back into lying down.

" No, Tsuyo please stay down, you have a fever don't strain yourself."

" Strain?" he repeated drowsily . " What do you talking about?"


End file.
